


Hair Like Fallen Snow

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: An Adventurer and a Diplomat [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, I'm Sorry, Mature/Explicit Rating only for certain chapters. (They will have warnings), Not ending with fluff, Started out fluff, This is very angst-ridden., You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: In which the Warrior of Light has more than a slight crush on her younger elezen companion.What started out as fluff admittedly gets way more serious.Warnings: While the story as a whole is marked Mature the final chapter (11) is Explicit. Chapter 4 has minor Stormblood spoilers (if you haven't read the "Tales From" stories). Chapter 8 has some major Heavensward spoilers. Chapter 9 has references to/depictions of death.





	1. Pushing Back Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. But I really did enjoy writing this.

_ Twelve, help me..Or perhaps you’re all in on this cruel joke. In fact, I think you take a great deal of amusement from this. _

 

Eolyn sighed, and studied herself in the mirror. It was stuffy indoors. Stifling. She longed to be back outside in the wilds, bow in hand, keeping the enemies at bay. It felt more home to her these days than the claustrophobic enclosure of the Inn room. Sadly, seamstresses didn’t come and fit you for clothing in the middle of the Twelveswood, let alone the blizzards of Coerthas. 

 

“There you are m’lady. And in the blue requested, as well.” The Elezen seamstress took a step back, smiling politely at the shorter Hyur in front of her. Eolyn turned slowly, looking herself over. Her new bard’s clothes fit perfectly, a flowing coat lined with fur to help in the blistering Ishardgardian cold. 

 

_ I wonder if he’ll notice.. _ Eolyn’s pale cheeks flushed at the thought, hidden behind reddish-purple locks of hair. She had picked the colors to match with the new clothing of a certain other. A foolish idea.  _ No, I doubt it. And I shouldn’t be thinking such anyway, what is WRONG with you? _ She sighed, and stiffened, before turning and nodding at the seamstress.

 

“This will do perfectly, thank you.” She paid the woman, and ushered her out the door, before steeling herself to exit as well. 

 

Eolyn made her way out of the inn room, to rejoin her companions in the common room. Tataru, always seeming full of enthusiasm, hopped up and down on her tiny legs, waving joyfully to Eolyn.

 

“Eolyn! The new clothes fit perfectly! Would that I had thought to make them myself! They’re a great fit for our own Warrior of Light!” Eolyn nodded, smiling down at the lalafell. How could she not with such infectious enthusiasm?

 

As usual, her other dear companion seemed lost in thought. The young Elezen was leaned back in his chair, one hand under his chin, likely thinking up some new plan to slay the next primal, or save the world from dragons, or heaven knows what else went on in that head. Eolyn couldn’t keep up half the time, not that it mattered. She was the muscle to that set of brains. _ Two sides of one coin _ .

 

“Alphinaud! Come on now! Now that Eolyn is ready we can be on our way!” Tataru nudged the boy gently, pulling him from his thoughts. He sat forward, blinking, before turning toward Eolyn. Deep blue eyes trailed over her from bottom to top, stopping to meet her own. He said nothing, but the pinkening of the tips of his elongated ears gave him away. _ He did notice. _

 

Eolyn’s breath caught in her throat for a moment, her mind suddenly flooded with a thousand things at once. Eolyn recalled having first seen Alphinaud with his sister on her carriage into Gridania, when she was too eager to care and too excited to start out on her adventuring journey. The two had been traveling companions for nearly a year now, and at first she’d paid the other no mind. A young, brash, noble-born know-it-all who thought he could save the world. But as time wore on, she’d realized just how close they’d gotten. How much they seemed to lean on each other, rely on the others’ strengths, aid against the others’ weaknesses. Alphinaud had recanted to her how dear she was to him. “My closest friend, the only one I can truly confide in.”

 

And when he looked at her, those times when she’d returned from fighting a primal or slaying a dragon. That look of absolute awe and admiration; her heart ached. The relief and untensing of his body when she returned unscathed as usual. It engulfed her with desire. The desire to always be by his side, always protecting him, as long as he always welcomed her back so.

 

_ But, Gods be damned. _ She was older. Only by a few years, but still enough that she felt ashamed whenever her heart skipped a beat for the boy.  _  Why couldn’t he have been older?  _ While he was well into the age considered an adult in Eorzea, he still lacked the full height of his Elezen kin signalling maturity. Lacked the experience that Eolyn had accumulated over her years. Even with all his keen knowledge, unending wit, he was still a boy in the eyes of most.

 

It wasn’t for wont of company. The Warrior of Light caught the eye of many a suitor, including the ever-so-cheerful Hauchefant, and quiet smiles of Lord Aymeric. Hells, she’d even noticed Estinien’s wandering eye on occasion on their travels, an oddity for the normally singular-minded dragoon. And yet Eolyn’s mind always returned to that of the young man sat now in front of her.

 

Perhaps it was something else and she was merely confused? Perhaps it was more a love akin a brother or sister, or the protection of a knight to her lord. A fellow Scion ensuring they all made the great changes they wished of the world. A crush. But one did not usually wish their lips on the other’s in such situations. To feel his delicate lips upon her own. Hot breath against her neck, fingers pulled through her hair-

 

_ Stop it. _

 

“...Eolyn?” Alphinaud was now stood in front of her, a look of concern on his face. Tataru tugged gently on Eolyn’s hand, mirroring concern. “Are you alright? Was it another vision of the Echo?” Despite his frailer frame, Alphinaud looked ready to catch her should she fall.

 

Eolyn blinked out of her thoughts, looking down at the the others. She could have sworn she had to crane her neck slightly less this time.

 

“No, no. I’m fine. I was merely lost in my own thoughts.” A smile was flashed, before Eolyn turned to the door. “We should be on our way. Lord Aymeric has called us to a meeting, did he not?” Another smile as she caught Alphinaud’s eye, this time more genuine. 

 

“...You are correct. We should be off ere his guard comes to get us in his stead.” The boy did not look convinced by the smile.

 

Turning, the three exited, and headed out into the snowy streets.

 

\---


	2. Lost In Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Warrior of Light's feelings may be returned.

_ Ten years. _ A decade it had been since the Calamity first wreaked havoc upon its people. And here they were, still picking up the pieces. Many friends had been lost along the way, some dear to Eolyn’s own heart, but yet they still had work to do.

 

It was snowing outside. Back in Coerthas again, on another mission to speak with some dignitary or the other. Or was it a celebration? Perhaps that’s why she held a cup full of burning liquid between her hands. Eolyn couldn’t keep track. She focused her eyes on the falling snow from her window. Snow was calming. Peaceful. Even the most daring of monsters tended to hide away until it was over.

 

She turned her eyes away from the view, focusing them instead on the younger Elezen sat beside her. He’d grown taller in the five years they’d traveled together, however he had never seemed to reach the full height of his people.  _ Always frail and needing protecting. _ Still, even as short for his kind, he was just nearly a head taller than Eolyn now. Eolyn chuckled inwardly at the thought of now having to look upward at that still dainty face. Those piercing blue eyes, the snowy locks of hair. Snow  _ was  _ calming.

 

Alphinaud’s eyes were glazed slightly, his cheeks and ears flush from the alcohol in his cup. For once, he seemed completely relaxed and in a daze, unlike his normal, always thinking self. His shoulders were slouched as he leaned back in the chair, staring wistfully at the ceiling. It seemed alcohol removed all airs of formality and etiquette from his frame. Perhaps the other Scions had predicted this, thusly plying him with alcohol to see its effects on the almost always serious boy.  _ Man? _

 

Eolyn studied Alphinaud quietly from beside him. Her heart still beat in its chest when she looked at him, despite all efforts to push the thoughts from her soul. Even minor escapades with others in her travels never completely quelled the feeling. The feeling she’d tried to put aside for half a decade now. 

 

Alphinaud’s blue eyes turned from the ceiling to settle on Eolyn, his head unmoving from its position. He went slightly slack-jawed, staring unblinking. Eolyn stiffened, hoping he wouldn’t notice her flushing from more than just alcohol.

 

“..Is there something on my face, perchance?” Eolyn settled into a smirk, humor was good for masking feelings. Alphinaud responded with an almost leering grin.

 

“Just the pretty parts that are supposed to be on it.” Alphinaud’s mouth snapped shut and he sat upright, his blush deepening. “I mean…” he trailed off, looking downward and hiding his eyes with a hank of hair.

 

He leaned forward, face even with Eolyn’s, a sudden serious look upon it. “Eolyn. I’ll have you know you’re my dearest friend.” The boy was clearly drunk. “My closest companion, my confidant. I can rely on you to accomplish anything. You. Are. Un. Stoppable.” He emphasized each word lightly before  leaning in closer, the upturned nose almost brushing against Eolyn’s own. Eolyn stiffened, unsure what to do. In normal cases, sticking an arrow in it was the correct response, but in matters like this, that was hardly an answer.

 

“How did I-, er, we, er, Eorzea get so lucky..” Alphinaud’s eyelids sunk low over his eyes, before closing them completely. He leaned in ever closer, before pressing his lips firmly to Eolyn’s own. 

 

The embers in her heart she had so long tried to keep at bay burst alight. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head so quickly she couldn’t even begin to keep track of them. Alphinaud’s lips were soft, dainty, and yet still firm against her own. Lingering. He broke away for a moment, staring at her from half-lidded eyes, before attempting to lean in for another.

 

“....Alphinaud, you’re drunk.” Eolyn reeled backward, nearly smacking her head against the window beside her. Her cheeks were fire-red now, eyes wide, breath shallow and excited. Oh, how she longed to feel him pressed to her again, but she couldn’t take advantage. Not now. It was too much. She could see it now.  _ Warrior of Light, devourer of young Elezen boys. Lecher. Cradle robber. _ The list went on.

 

Alphinaud sobered immediately, standing up so fast he knocked the chair out from under him. His reddened cheeks were now from more than just the drink in his hand. He swallowed hard, stepping back.

 

“I, yes, I should be off. It is late and we have work to do at first light. I shall take my leave. Yes.” He stumbled over every word, failing to find the right ones, an unusual situation. Without another attempt, Alphinaud hastened out of the room, leaving Eolyn with only her thoughts.

 

_ Why was he so enthralling, even when embarrassingly exiting a room? _

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, or if I'll write any more on it. But, if you liked it or want to see more, let me know?


	3. Dusty Old Tomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Warrior of Light steals a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I've decided to do more "snapshots" of events, rather than following a direct story. There will be a story loosely tied in there somewhere, but I feel way more interested in (and way better at writing) setting up certain little snippets and scenes throughout Alphinaud and Eolyn's time together, rather than a big overarching story, which may mean jumping about a bit in time. I'm still hammering out the details, so this is up for change, but it's where I stand for now!

The Rising Stones had been unusually quiet as of late. While a welcome change to the usual hustle and bustle of things, it seemed almost too empty. A few members sat at the tables around F'lhaminn’s bar, dozing off or conversing quietly, while its proprietor absent-mindedly dried some glassware from behind the bar top. Eolyn gave a small smile and nod as she passed by, heading into the Solar. 

 

Alphinaud was sat at the head of the oversized desk in the room’s center, surrounded by a pile of various books strewn about. Some had been left half-open, marked by pieces of paper or random notes. Buried in the one closest to him, Alphinaud didn’t even bother to look up. His eyes were completely covered by his hair, and a hand placed under his chin - a position common when he was absorbed in some thought or another. Despite his near constant protestations at being named leader of the Scions, he looked very much the part at times.

 

Eolyn plopped herself down on one of the couches alongside the desk, stretching out on it. She relaxed, studying Alphinaud’s face while he was lost in thought.  _ Always so dignified.. _ Despite having grown taller, he retained much of the cherub-like face he’d always sported. Soft, pale cheeks framed by snow-white hair, and a delicate upturned nose. Eolyn couldn’t help but grin as her eyes traced the creases of his lips, the line of his jaw, the slender curve of his neck…

 

Both had completely avoided the topic of earlier events in Coerthas, choosing instead to ignore it and move on, rather than discuss the matter. Or at least, Eolyn figured that’s what the case was, though she wasn’t entirely sure if Alphinaud had been too drunk to even remember what had happened. She had been greeted by his usual sunny smile the following morning, though Alphinaud had looked rather haggard and tired. Eolyn had attempted to bring up the previous night, only to be interrupted by the news of some impending disaster in a land far away that needed her immediate attention.

 

And so the matter had been left, and the two returned to their usual camaraderie. Solving whatever issues were thrown in the Scion’s laps with the usual zeal. If only she could tell him how she felt,  _ really felt _ , but it seemed hopeless. For all she knew Alphinaud didn’t feel the same and would just be embarrassed by a recanting of events.  _ But maybe, just maybe.. _

 

Eolyn startled out of her daydream when she noticed those deep blue eyes focused on her instead of the book in front of him. Alphinaud studied her almost curiously, his own eyes seeming to trace over every inch of her. A shiver ran down her spine, and Eolyn shuddered involuntarily despite the sudden heat in her cheeks.

 

“...Cold?” Curiosity was replaced with concern on Alphinaud’s face. He sat up a bit, leaning toward Eolyn.

 

“Just tired.” Eolyn feigned a smile, and stretched again on the couch, rolling onto her back. “What’s tonight’s book of choice?”

 

“The Intricacies of Primals and Forms of Tempering.” Alphinaud tilted the book slightly to reveal its cover, and let out a sigh, shifting back in his seat. “A book much better suited for the likes of Urianger, I’d suppose. But, it’s been rather quiet around here,  _ thankfully _ , and I had meant to make my way through the old collection.” Alphinaud nodded to the large bookcase to the side of the room that had been moved in recently, before looking back at Eolyn. His lips curved into its usual soft smile, enough to set Eolyn’s heart fluttering.

 

_ Oh stop it you, now’s not the time to get all mushy over him. _

 

“Sounds exciting.. Any insights to the minds of our esteemed demi-gods?” Eolyn returned the smile. It grew wider when she noticed the boy’s ears turning pink from it.

 

“Oh.. Just the usual things we’ve already figured out on our own, thus far. Large quantities of crystals, disparaged masses, hope for salvation.” Alphinaud brought his arm up, pointing to the side, a usual pose when he was in the midst of making a point, or making fun of one.

 

Eolyn soon felt herself drifting off as Alphinaud continued on about the various traits of certain primals, most of it already known to her. HIs voice was steady and even as he explained various details she could hardly remember. No matter what he talked about, his voice always seemed so calm and soothing. His ever-nuanced tone pulled Eolyn in like a beacon.  _ Safe. Warm. Comforting... _

 

\--

 

Eolyn woke with a quiet jolt.  _ How long have I been out? _ She sat upright, noticing the room had gone silent. Looking over, she found Alphinaud fast asleep, cradled by his arms and the desk as a makeshift pillow. It seemed he had dozed off himself, a sight not common, but not unheard of, especially when Alphinaud had been working on something of deep interest to him. Eolyn couldn’t believe the book on primals had been that enticing to warrant it.

 

_ He looks so young and innocent still, despite everything he’s gone through.. ..Everything we’ve gone through, together. _

 

A smirk formed on Eolyn’s lips as she stood, grabbing a blanket from the couch. She made her way over to the sleeping boy, placing the blanket carefully around his shoulders. Eolyn stiffened a little as Alphinaud let out a soft sigh, readjusting his position on his arms without waking. 

 

As he moved, a certain piece of paper caught Eolyn’s attention. Moving it gently from under Alphinaud’s elbow, her own eyes widened in surprise. Staring back at her was a perfect representation of her own face, eyes closed, curled up on the couch she’d just been asleep on. Various parts were slightly smudged, as if several attempts had been made to capture the exact look of each part of her.

 

Eolyn sighed and brought a hand up to her chest. No matter how much she tried to ignore the ache inside, something always brought it back. That rush of warmth in her entire body, the need to wrap her arms around Alphinaud’s slender frame and hold him close to her, to bury her face against his shoulder and into his soft hair, to feel the heat of his body against hers, the brush of his eyelashes on her skin, his fingers pressed into her body..

 

_ Why do these feelings have to plague me so? _

 

Eolyn clenched her jaw, her face forming into a look of resolve. She leaned over Alphinaud’s shoulder, hesitating a moment-  _ a single kiss wouldn’t hurt, he’d never even notice, right?  _ \- before gently nuzzling against his cheek, lightly tracing the curve of where it met up against his ear, and kissing it softly. His skin felt warm against her lips, sending another jolt of heat through Eolyn’s body. It took nearly everything for her to stand back up and step away, watching for any signs of stirring from the other in front of her.

 

When she was satisfied he wouldn’t wake, Eolyn turned, headed for the door. She balled her fists in an attempt to not turn back around and rush to his side again, if only to watch him sleeping peacefully.

 

“....Eolyn..”

 

Eolyn immediately stiffened, eyes wide, stopping in place. She glanced over her shoulder, half expecting to be greeted by an angry or confused face. But instead, she found Alphinaud still fast asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

_ Gods forfend. _

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I have so many more ideas rattling around but it's SO hard taking a scene that's clear in your head and making it sound half-decent in writing. Thank you all for bearing with me, and for the kind comments so far!


	4. Pastries of Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Scions are sorely mistaken about whom the Warrior of Light is into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of fluff. After reading some of the Tales from the Storm (if you haven't read them, DO IT), I couldn't help but put Eolyn in an awkward situation. It might be a bit before I have a chance (and inspiration) to write more, so I figured I'd put something quick out for now.

Ah, meetings. Somehow, despite never being one for politics, Eolyn was always dragged into the various political meetings of the realm. _“It’s good for morale to have you there, the others look up to you as a beacon of hope and luck.”_ Alphinaud had tried to cheer her with those exact words more than once. _I doubt most see me as more than a one-woman killing machine.._ While she didn’t hate it, per se, it was rather time-consuming.

 

_At least I get a good view._ Eolyn glanced over at the young elezen on the other side of the room, eagerly chatting up the three city-state leaders with his usual gusto. He seemed so at home in this environment. She studied his smiling face, lips formed in a half-smirk as he made some convincing point. ‘ _As you are doubtless aware..’ Were those the words Alisaie always used when impersonating him? Speakings of.._ Alisaie, somehow also convinced to come along, stood looking much less thrilled. Eolyn grinned, watching them both.

 

“Lost in a good daydream?” Eolyn was pulled from her thoughts, turning to find Ser Aymeric curiously smiling at her. His smile widened as she looked up at him, a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Ah, no. I was just waiting for things to start.” Eolyn couldn’t help but return the look. Despite her heart being elsewhere, she couldn’t deny the good looks of the man in front of her now.

 

“Ah, good. Well, I thought I’d give my greetings before starting. You’re quite missed in Ishgard you know, -” Eolyn’s attention was pulled elsewhere while Aymeric continued on. She glanced over to find Alisaie now smirking as she watched the two of them.

 

_Are you still trying to make this a thing? Sigh_.

 

Eolyn thought back to that one gathering in Limsa Lominsa, not long after they’d liberated Ala Mhigo. Alisaie, Lyse, and Y’shtola acted like old ladies, gossiping over every topic imaginable. The women had turned their attention to Eolyn next, determined to prize some juicy piece of information from the Warrior of Light as if she were a vat of secrets just waiting to be uncovered. She still remembered the conversation quite clearly:

 

\--

 

“So, Eolyn, any handsome men, or lovely ladies, catching your eye?” The nonchalance with which Lyse spoke those words caught Eolyn off guard.

 

Eolyn nearly choked on her drink, spitting it out partially back into the cup. Her eyes were wide and an obvious flush spread across her cheeks. Had they figured out her secret? Were they now ready to tell her how wrong it was? How she, the Warrior of Light shouldn’t have such feelings for someone else, especially someone so _young_ . Especially a fellow Scion. She could picture Alisaie’s disgusted face, nose wrinkled. _I’m not going to tell you about my thoughts on your brother!_

 

_"Me?”_ Eolyn nearly sputtered out the words. “Who do I have my eyes set on?”

 

“I’m sure in between all the primal slaying, children helping, errand running, tomestone collecting, fighting, training and whatever other important things you do, someone has to have caught your eye.” Alisaie remarked in her usual tone, an obvious smirk forming on her lips.

 

Eolyn attempted to put on her best poker face. “Nope, there’s not anyone.” _Alphinaud._ She took a sip of her drink. “At least that I can think of..” **_Alphinaud._ ** “With all that you stated I do, when would I have the time?” **_Alphinaud Leveilleur you idiot_ ** _._ That last thought was aimed at herself.

 

“...Sorry to disappoint.” Eolyn reached over and stuffed a pastry in her mouth before she could be plied for any more answers. _I don’t even like pastries.._

 

“Not even Ser Aymeric?” It was Y’shtola’s turn to be the nosy one. “He seemed quite fond of you, even Thancred made note of how he lights up every time you visit.”

 

_ While you’re close, Y’shtola, that would be the wrong romantically-oblivious elezen. _

 

Eolyn let out a soft chuckle in response, half in relief her secret hadn’t been found out.  _ Yet _ . “While Ser Aymeric has not expressly made his intentions known, I am aware he is quite fond of me. However, I do not see him as anything more than a friend.” _ And I feel Lucia would kill us all if anyone dared attempt get close to Aymeric. _ The way Ser Aymeric’s second in command glared at anyone nearby sent a shiver down Eolyn’s spine. Eolyn wondered if Lucia’s loyalty was something more, much like her own feelings. “I do think he was quite disappointed though when our dinner was interrupted by a certain someone getting shot in the shoulder by a poisoned arrow.”

 

“...Dinner?” All three women turned to face Eolyn, eyes full of intrigue. “ _ Do tell _ .”

 

_ Oh boy, wrong answer. This was going to be a long afternoon. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I've brainstormed out some snippet ideas, but I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with things. I started this out as fluff, but in my head there's so much more I can explore, including some more explicit stuff, and how things go as the relationship itself continues (if it ever does with these two idiots). 
> 
> I'll probably take a bit to figure it out some more, but if you have ideas or opinions, I love hearing them! I'm really grateful for all the kind comments so far. :)


	5. Long Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they must say goodbye for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I'm figuring out formatting on this thing. Sorta.

“So, to pass the time, I’ll ask you a question.” Eolyn glanced at Alphinaud, a wry grin forming on her lips. The two stood on Limsa Lominsa’s docks, awaiting one of the large ships to begin calling its passengers. Alphinaud was clad in his traveling garments rather than the regular regalia he usually donned, half slouched against a wall. Eolyn never realized just how _normal_ he looked when he wasn’t so dressed up and acting confident.

“Mmm?” Alphinaud was only half paying attention, staring out instead at the ships. Eolyn took the opportunity to catch him off guard.

“What was it you said, on your first day at the Studium that Krile was so eager to try and share?” Alphinaud startled, looking up at Eolyn.

“You want to know that?” he hesitated, eyes wide, “I, er, well I suppose now is as good a time as any..”

\--

“Well, at least Mother won’t get to complain about us wanting to wear different outfits.” Alisaie sighed, looking toward her brother. The two wore identical outfits; a long robe-like tunic and pants in a light blue, short black boots, and a poofed hat donned with a feather. Alisaie had poked at the hat when it was given to her, annoyed at how overly pompous it appeared. Each twin had their identical grimoires strapped to their side, a gift from their late grandfather, and a myriad of books clutched to their chests. They stood at the entrance to the Studium, one of many large and stark looking buildings, chiseled from the same pale marble as its surroundings.

Alphinaud paid no attention to his sister, merely looking up at the building and students filing in with a sense of awe. His eyes grew bigger as he spotted a group of upperclassmen chatting near the doorway, clad in similar gear redyed to denote their higher ranking. Among them, a short lalafell woman caught Alphinaud’s staring, giving a polite smile before turning back to the group. After watching them a few moments, he gripped his books tighter, a sense of determination washing over his face.

 _Uh oh, I know that look._ Alisaie raised a brow curiously at her brother. What exactly did he mean to do?

“I am going to announce myself to them.” Alisaie frowned, “Announce yourself? Announce what? Are you sure that’s such a good idea, dear brother? It is our first day..” and put a palm to her face as he stepped past her, unwavering.

“I am a son of house Leveilleur, and my presence shall be made known on this historic day.” Alisaie could only groan and watch him approach the group.

The upperclassmen stopped their chatter, turning to look at the short elezen child now in front of them. Alphinaud puffed out his chest, eyes closed, nose in the air, opened his mouth and-

\--

“ _That’s_ what you said that made you shush Krile so when we met?” Eolyn could not contain herself. Her face contorted into an awful shape before she could hold it in no longer. She bent over, bursting out in laughter to the point she was nearly on the ground. After a few moments, she wiped the tears now streaming from her eyes, attempting to regain composure while Alphinaud looked on perturbed, his own face tinted red.

“Must you laugh so?” Alphinaud squirmed awkwardly from beside her, “‘Tis embarrassing enough that I had to live through it the first time.”

“I’m sorry Alphinaud, aha,” Eolyn bit her lip, attempting to stop one last chuckle, “But it’s not really that terrible. We’ve all had our moments where we’ve stuffed our own foots in our mouths. ..Some more than others.” She stifled another chuckle, grinning widely at him.

Alphinaud could only let out an annoyed grunt, crossing his arms. “Now that you’ve prized that secret from me, are there any more you wish to hear before I am on my way?” His glance turned back toward the large ship in the distance.

“None at all. If I pry every of your secrets from you now, I won’t have anything to look forward to when you return.”  She smiled at Alphinaud, attempting to hide the sadness behind her eyes, watching him quietly for a moment. “..I wish you didn’t have to go. Or at least that I could go with you. It’ll be a long journey.”

Alphinaud’s eyes softened, and he uncrossed his arms, looking toward the ground. “..I wish the same, my friend.” He set his shoulders back, standing up straight, a determined look on his face. “But you are needed here still, and I’m sure you’ll have plenty to do looking after my sister. I’ll be in good hands for the journey, even without the esteemed primal slayer at my side.”

The blaring of the ship’s horn startled them both, prompting them to say their goodbyes. Alphinaud turned, heading toward the dock. Eolyn fought the urge to rush to his side, following after him. She knew he was right, that it would be best to have her here, while he journeyed off to take care of things there, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Alphinaud stopped, turning slightly, looking Eolyn in the eyes. “...I’ll miss you, Eolyn.” he smiled, softly, attempting to hide his own sadness behind it, “It will seem longer than it is, but I’ll be sure to have another story to share when I return.” With a nod, he turned again, heading to the ship.

Alphinaud didn’t let Eolyn see him as he wiped a few tears from his own eyes while he boarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on some more serious stuff for these two, and I needed something short and light to take a break. Hope it's enjoyable. :)


	6. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light are way too angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slapped a Mature/Explicit Rating on this purely because a few of the upcoming chapters may be a bit more... detailed. However I will post warnings on those chapters if you'd rather skip them and stick to the lighter stuff instead!

Alphinaud felt distracted. It was unlike him to feel so bothered. The talks he’d been involved in seemed to be taking ages and going nowhere. Despite attempts at impartiality, Alphinaud could feel himself growing more and more frustrated at the lack of progress. Even his companion looked equally exhausted - Thancred was leaned up against a wall, looking bored. The poor man had been dragged along as sort of bodyguard.

Alphinaud stepped out of the conference room, leaning against a wall to gather his thoughts. Normally he’d take such a break as an opportunity to try and impress the others in the room, making his usual rounds with gusto, interrupting with poignant remarks and subtle jokes to ease tension. But he was _exhausted_ , and frankly, he wished he were home for once.

 _Home.._ His mind drifted not to the spires of Sharlayan, or his childhood room, but to the various places the Scions had called their headquarters instead. His heart nearly ached, longing to be back there. Despite all the troubles of the world, it still felt safe, and calm, a barrier to the chaos surrounding. His mind settled on one face in particular, and he let out a sigh. Those deep purple eyes were smiling back at him, face framed by long reddish hair lightly tinted with blue, something she’d insisted on doing ever since their travels together into Ishgard.

He recalled when they’d first met, _truly_ met, during the three city-state remembrances. How she’d looked so unassuming. He’d hardly believed she was the supposed “up and coming” warrior everyone spoke about so. She’d politely listened as he attempted to impress her with his vast knowledge of the city states and their history, and he’d felt a swell of foolish pride over it. No matter what absolutely conceited remark had come out of his mouth in those early days, she had merely nodded and smiled and then done his bidding without question.

Eolyn had been there through his biggest failure, standing at his side, an ever stoic look on her face. No matter how undeserving and small he’d felt she’d refused to leave. His awe and admiration for her had grown with each success, each trial more powerful that she still managed to overcome. Somehow, through their travels together he’d seen her open up, changing from a silent detached warrior, to a bubbly, talkative, beautiful woman.

 _Woman.._ Alphinaud’s cheeks flushed as a jolt was sent through his heart. When had his image of her changed from someone to be used to someone he’d deemed his closest friend? He’d found himself staring at her more and more in recent days, catching himself gazing at the curve of her hips, the smile behind her eyes, the softness of her lips, the roundness of her breasts beneath her clothes.

Alphinaud sucked in air sharply between his teeth, embarrassed at the thought. He hadn’t even noticed how fond he’d grown of her. How used to her being at his side he’d gotten. How empty and alone he felt at that moment without her there. _Home truly was where the heart is,_ and he hadn’t realized his heart had been taken. He hoped that she was safe right now, fighting gods knows what alongside his sister.

Alphinaud caught sight of movement in the corner of his vision. He looked over to see Thancred off to the side, arms crossed, a curious look on his face. Thancred raised his brow a bit, but said nothing. With a deep breath, Alphinaud fixed his posture, standing tall. He gave a nod to the rogue, before turning and returning to the room.

\--

Eolyn nocked another arrow to her bow and spat the blood from her mouth before raising and letting it fly at the soldiers in front of her. Alisaie stood to her side, rapier and jewel fused in front of her as she shot off another spell, mowing down a group in front of them. They had been hounded by various groups the entire day and were just now working to pick off the last of them. Eolyn was beyond exhausted, her entire body ached and burned with fatigue, but she kept on. She let out a shout at Alisaie, the two of them rolling out of the way of a large blast of fire before she finished off the remaining mage straggler ahead of them.

Back at camp, she allowed herself to crumple into a heap beside the campfire, ignoring the protestations of the two conjurers at her side attempting to tend to her wounds.  Eolyn’s eyes focused on the dancing of the flames, letting their repetitive rhythm calm her. No matter how much she fought and killed, she still wasn’t quite used to it. _I started out as an adventurer, just wanting to help people, and look what it’s become.._ She pushed the thought from her mind, attempting to focus on happier thoughts instead.

Alphinaud’s face instantly flashed in her mind, and she swallowed hard. _Of everything I could think of, why is that always the first?_ But he was a comforting thought. She wondered how he was faring, halfway across the world in talks with some dignitary, or diplomat or another, she could never keep it straight. She smiled inwardly, imagining him now standing there, hand on his hip, making a point with a smile playing on his lips. Or frustrated, standing and leaning against a table and slamming his palms onto it to make his remark clearer. The balling of his fists behind his back to hide his annoyance. The pursing of his lips when he was about to interject with some dazzling insight.

“You look half-dead.” Alisaie dropped a plate full of food in front of Eolyn’s curled body, before sitting beside her. “Are you sure you shouldn’t go to the infirmary? Your eyes are glazed over.” Alisaie nudged Eolyn in the side as Eolyn sat upright and grabbed the plate, before digging into her own. Somehow, despite Alisaie’s stick-like frame, the girl could certainly put back the food.

“Just reflecting.” Eolyn picked at her own meal.

“Pining away for my dear brother? Poor Alphinaud, all alone in some stuffy posh room while we fight until bloodied in the wilderness. Oh, how I’m sure he misses you so.” Alisaie deadpanned the remark, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Eolyn’s cheeks reddened. Was her secret that obvious?

“I’m only joking!” Alisaie bit back her laughter, “I wouldn’t want you subjected to the punishment that is the affection of my brother. Gods! I’d never hear the end of it from him if that were the case.” Eolyn could only look on wordlessly. _If you only knew it was the other way ‘round.._

Thank the gods it would all be over soon, and he’d be home again, back in her sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some Alphinaud POV for once. Hope it was OK!
> 
> I've got the remaining chapters planned out and all but two very major parts loosely written. Please look forward to it!


	7. Indelicate Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud really should start to figure out his own feelings.

The cool air of the Twelveswood was refreshing after a moon of travel. Eolyn stretched, taking a deep breath. She had been called to Nophica’s Altar for yet another meeting, but she didn’t mind. The sound of gurgling streams and soft swaying of the branches overhead were calming.

Eolyn nodded at Alphinaud and flashed a small smile before they headed into the glade together. His shoulders visibly relaxed when he saw her, returning the smile. Her heart skipped a beat, having been apart for nearly two moons, but now was not the time for excited reunions. She couldn’t help but notice how close he stuck to her side while they walked, their shoulders nearly touching.

The meeting was long, full of exaggerated tellings of praise, the usual diplomatic long-winded speeches, and murmurs of affirmation toward each other. Eolyn watched and listened only half paying attention, giving her usual stoic nod when asked any questions. She wanted to be done with this meeting, if only to be able to exchange greetings with Alphinaud before they were whisked off to wherever yet again.

It finally ended, and for once there was no pressing need to run off to another city, or address an impending primal, or attempt to solve political unrest. _Finally, some time just to relax._ She strolled out of the glade, having lost sight of Alphinaud as everyone exited; likely he was off providing last minute pleasantries to any remaining leaders before they left. She waited around a bit at the Altar, shuffling her feet gently in the dirt.

“You waited.” Eolyn’s head shot up to find those same deep blue eyes smiling at her from above the slightly upturned nose, face framed by long wispy white hair. She couldn’t help but grin back, her heart beginning to thump against her chest again. _Gods above, how could you make anyone so beautiful?_

“I was hoping to at least catch you for a moment to welcome you back.” she grinned wider at him.

“We can have much and more, if you’d like. It seems I’ve some free time of my own. For a while, at least.” Alphinaud’s smile remained on his lips. “I missed you, my friend. But, we’ve both had quite an adventure while we were apart I’m sure. And I did promise you interesting stories before I’d left..” Eolyn chuckled and relaxed, happy to just be in his company again.

The two walked and talked, strolling through Old Gridania, each recanting their time apart. Eolyn kept her tale short, remarking only that she’d had to fight quite a bit, leaving out her own injuries acquired in battle. Alphinaud wove an interesting tale of his political dealings, embellishing at all the right parts. Somehow he could make even the driest of subjects seem intriguing.

They paused for a moment to take a break from walking, sitting together on one of the benches at the Amphitheatre. Their conversation wended on, and Eolyn found herself leaning up against Alphinaud’s side before she’d realized it.

“Truly?” Alphinaud sat straight with a start, the leaning having gone unnoticed. “You grew up in the Shroud?” Eolyn nodded in reply. “Then surely you’d like to go visit your family while you’ve free time. You’ve never mentioned them you know, or really talked about yourself at all from before you joined the Scions. Where exactly did you grow up here?” Alphinaud’s speech was excited, as he leaned in toward her. _Was he that excited to know more about me?_

Eolyn sighed, looking down at the ground. “Lichenwood. In the West Shroud.” Alphinaud’s face dropped, a sudden look of guilt washing across it. The West Shroud had all but been destroyed during the Calamity. It was now so warped by corrupted aether most travelers dared not enter it.

“..Forgive me. I didn’t know. Did they..?” Eolyn nodded slowly. “They refused to leave when Dalamud was coming down. I didn’t even try to convince them. I’d left just prior to go ‘become an adventurer’, something which they had been trying to prevent me from doing, and I’d been so angry at their attempt to bar me. When they realized how things in the world were looking, they just let me go.” she sighed, old memories coming to mind once more.

“I was adopted, you know. I wasn’t born here.” Alphinaud stayed silent, only listening and watching her intently, a look of sadness playing in his eyes. Eolyn just smiled sadly in reply. “Elezen adopted parents, oddly enough.” She laughed, “they took me in as an infant. I have no clue who my actual parents were, or where they were from.” _I wish I could still remember their faces._

Alphinaud reached out and took Eolyn’s hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. “I hadn’t meant to stir up old wounds. Is there no one still here you’d like to visit? Extended family? ..An old lover, perchance?” His attempt at humor was poor timing, but welcomed.  Eolyn smirked at the remark.

“It was nearly a decade ago. I don’t mind.” she paused, “While I did dabble in romance while I was a bit younger, I can safely say that no, there is no one.”  Alphinaud raised a brow half in surprise at her. “What? I was once a naive teenager, you know. And happened across someone who caught my eye. Well, I caught his at least.” She gave a small retelling of her misadventures with romance as a teenager without going into too much detail.

The brow managed to raise higher somehow. “I didn’t think you had such interests at such a tender age.” Eolyn scoffed at him, “Oh please Alphinaud. Not everyone can be the Warrior of Light or a learned diplomat at the age of sixteen, you know. Some of us had to be normal as teenagers, even if we did become some powerful Warrior later.” She offered a wry smirk. ‘Beside, as Alisaie so tells me about your escapades in Sharlayan-”

Alphinaud cut her off. “No, I suppose we can’t, though I’m not sure if the world would be better or worse for it.” Alphinaud let out a soft chuckle, an unusual sound. For as much time as she spent with him, she’d rarely heard him laugh. “You must be hungry. Let’s find something to eat.”

He tugged her up onto her feet, hand in hand still, heading toward the shopping stalls. Alphinaud had removed his gloves at some point during their conversation, and Eolyn could feel the warmth of his palm against hers. His hands felt unusually soft against her own callused ones, their entwined fingers fitting comfortably. She wasn’t sure if he’d noticed he’d still been holding her hand as they walked, and she didn’t dare mention it for fear he’d pull away in a fit of embarrassment. Instead, she remained silent, enjoying the sensation.

They finally had to break apart, picking out parcels of food from one of the stalls. Alphinaud seemed interested in the local cuisine; despite his many visits to Gridania, he hadn’t once stopped to actually stay and eat something. Alphinaud remarked on how in Sharlayan food was more for utility, and as such not the most palatable in comparison. While Gridanian food wasn’t much above bland, it still offered a variety of fruits and vegetables not found elsewhere.

“Is that truly Eolyn Viera, or do mine eyes deceive?” a haughty voice came from behind Eolyn, startling her enough to nearly drop her food. She turned on her feet to face a rather tall older elezen man staring down at her. His longish blond hair was tied neatly back, long sideburns trailing along his cheeks. He smiled widely at her, flashing his teeth and squinting his golden eyes. A wave of cold sweat washed over Eolyn’s entire body at the sight.

_Oh, oh no.. Of all the.._

“It is! My dear, it’s been _ages_. I hear tale now that you’ve become some world-traveling adventure yourself. Savior of Eorzea and all that.” the man leaned in uncomfortably close. Alphinaud’s eyes narrowed a bit as he looked from the obviously uncomfortable Eolyn to the obviously oblivious man. Eolyn glanced back at Alphinaud, her teeth gritted behind a frown. She mouthed to him quietly ‘ _that_ _old lover’_ , before turning back to the older elezen. How poor was her timing that the very subject of her earlier conversation just happened to be standing behind her?

Eolyn’s memories were not pleasant. When she had first met the man, it was on a ferry ship on her way to some minor training session. She was barely 15 summers old, and he quite a few years older, towering over her once-small frame. They’d instantly ‘connected’, spending long hours talking, and eventually moving on to more. She’d fallen hard and fast in her naivety, and he’d promised her the world and more if she stayed by his side. Only to find him bedding some other poor maid the moment her back was turned, a sight she’d walked in on some moons later. She’d been heartbroken at the time, however events since had erased the entirety of her feelings.

Eolyn considered sticking an arrow in the man’s eye as he leaned in ever closer, babbling on about his own adventures, making it seem as if his own deeds had been on par with hers. She wasn’t the same shy, weak girl she had been when she’d left him.

“We _really_ should catch up on old times you know. If I recall, there was this one spot in particular you enjoyed most-” he went on in colorful detail about certain bits of her anatomy he’d previously seen, before turning to insinuations of what he’d like to again do to such. Eolyn’s previous consideration of sticking an arrow into him was growing more appealing.

It was some time before he even noticed Alphinaud standing beside her. The older elezen stood back up straight, arms crossing as he examined Alphinaud from top to bottom. “And who is this young lass, er lad, beside you?” While Alphinaud _had_ grown taller, he still did very much look the same as he always had; delicate feminine form, long eyelashes, silken snow-white hair..

Alphinaud was visibly fuming. He’d disposed of his own food, both hands clenched at his sides. His eyes were narrowed, teeth gritted. _Uh oh._ She knew that look, the same one he’d given Hancock on their adventures through Kugane.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, _at your service._ ” the words were nearly spat at the other, dripping in sarcasm. Eolyn pursed her lips, ready to intervene. “And I’d appreciate if you spoke not to mine lady in such a manner-” _What?_ What was with the sudden Urianger-esque speech? “-you lowborn whoreson.” Eolyn’s jaw dropped, eyes wide. Not once had she ever heard Alphinaud cuss, let alone something only Lominsan pirates seemed to spout. She’d heard a variety of colorful allusions to such, sure, but those were usually disguised behind some long-winded and vocabulary filled sentence, never something so direct.

The comment had apparently the same effect on the other elezen man, whose own jaw was wide open and hanging. Alphinaud grabbed Eolyn by the hand, her face still in shock, and dragged her away.

“What in the seven hells was that about?” They’d nearly walked back to the Amphitheatre before Eolyn had regained her composure. She looked at Alphinaud in disbelief. He sighed and slouched his shoulders, as if the weight of what had happened suddenly hit at once.

“I’m not sure what came over me. I simply could not stand that man’s presence any longer.” he looked up at Eolyn apologetically, “ _that_ was your old flame?”

Eolyn shrugged, “I didn’t say I was a very smart teenager, only that I was one..” she let out a visible sigh, crossing her arms. “I don’t need you to defend my honor, you know. Lest you forget, I’m no longer that girl, but someone quite capable of handling her own.” She feigned annoyance at him for a moment. In secret, Eolyn was absolutely elated. Had he been that upset? Over her? The very thought that Alphinaud had thought her in need of such protection honestly sent a shiver of happiness through her body.

Alphinaud’s ears were turning pink. He opened his mouth, ready to utter another apology, but was interrupted instead. “Thank you, my friend. I’m glad I can count on you always having my back, no matter how odd the enemy.” Alphinaud’s mouth snapped shut, forming into a soft smile.

“I made a promise to protect my friends.” he reached out, grabbing onto Eolyn’s hand again softly. “Come. It is getting late.” Eolyn couldn’t help but look pleased as they walked off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah. These two are really a lot of fun to write, even with all their will they/won't they crap. I promise it's coming to a conclusion soonish (at least for this particular story). The two of them still have some things to work out, hopefully...


	8. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two finally figure out their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mature themes and mentions of major Heavensward spoilers in this chapter! If you haven't beaten it (and why haven't you), please be careful reading this chapter.

It was happening again. A small group of Scions had gone to the local markets, partially to scope out some information about ongoing events, partially to peruse the wares that were on offer. Eolyn stood off to the side of one stall, arms crossed, glaring. She watched as Alphinaud stood to the side of another stall across the way, slowly being crowded by more and more women. He was barely visible now, standing awkwardly in the center, a blush visible on his cheeks even from this distance. The girls grinned and gawped at him, some reaching out to lightly touch his arm or play with his hair, brushing against him.

The sight caused a low growl to come from Eolyn’s throat, forming behind her teeth. Tataru, hands full of numerous items she couldn’t decide on paused, looking quizzically up at Eolyn.

“Are you quite alright?” Tataru raised a brow. Eolyn bristled, baring her teeth before realizing she was being talked to.

“It’s nothing.” Eolyn shifted on her feet, crossing her arms and averting her gaze. Why was she so jealous anyway? Alphinaud was allowed to speak to other women. Hells, he could go after any one of them if he so chose. It wasn’t like Eolyn hadn’t had her own flings in the time the two had traveled together. 

Eolyn tried to focus on the wares of the shop beside her, but was pulled away again when a loud shout of “Really! Ooh!” caught her attention from across the way. The group of women had dissipated away from Alphinaud, and one remained, glaring at the young elezen. Alphinaud’s cheeks were beet-red, and he waved his arms in front of his face, a look of fear on it.

“N-no! I’d only meant!” the words were muffled from the distance, but it was likely Alphinaud had managed to say  _ something  _ uncouth toward the group of women. Eolyn sighed and wondered why she’d even been worried.

The evening wore on and Eolyn soon found herself on the balcony of the inn they’d stopped at, staring out at the stars in the sky. They’d been traveling for what seemed like months now, though it had hardly been more than a week, she was sure of it. She was exhausted, and exhaustion often turned her mind to darker things. Haurchefant’s face flashed in front of her eyes, and she gritted her teeth with a sudden ache of pain. Her mind wandered on, thoughts turning to the events from earlier in the day. Her feelings felt so muddled sometimes. How was it possible to feel so many things at once? Loss, love, longing.. Guilt..

A hand reached out, placed atop of her own. Startled, Eolyn looked over to find Alphinaud standing beside her, looking a bit worried.

“Is aught amiss? You seem upset.” He gave a half smile from behind the worry, but his eyes gave away his own concern.

“Just lost in thought.. Sometimes I can’t sleep so I try to find someplace where I can think it out until I’m able to relax.”  _ Or else I just have nightmares.. _ She gave a sad sigh of her own. 

“Anything in particular?” Alphinaud paused, watching her intently. She could have let him know everything that had been rattling around in her head, nay, her very heart, for all these years. About herself, her friends, her impossible wishes.

“I’ll admit, I had been wandering about myself in an attempt to clear my own mind..”  He sighed and leaned against her slightly, looking out straight ahead. “I hope you don’t mind the company.”

“Not at all.” Alphinaud’s presence was more than welcome. His just being near her always seemed to calm her quickly. When Alphinaud was around, she knew they’d always have a plan of some sort, and he could be counted on to do whatever it took to aid her. As he’d gotten older, Alphinaud had filled many of the holes that had been poked through Eolyn’s heart, even the ones that had been formed by he himself.

Alphinaud sighed a bit in relief, and leaned against her further, studying the horizon. The two were silent for a while, just pressed up against the other's shoulders, letting themselves be consumed by their own thoughts. Eolyn wished it could be like this always. The stoic champion ever at the side of her companion, watching from afar.

But it hadn’t been from afar, had it? Eolyn couldn’t deny the deepening of her feelings. Even when she’d tried to push them away, or distract herself with something,  _ someone _ , else, she couldn’t just be the impartial knight in the service of her master.  Alphinaud wasn’t just a fellow Scion. He was no longer a naive child. He wasn’t only a friend. And others had begun to notice him in a different way as well. He’d begun to turn the heads of those near him, and not because of his spectacular wordplay. Eolyn could feel the jealousy bubbling up into her chest once more.

“Do you always enjoy being surrounded by older women?” the words came from Eolyn’s mouth in a curt tone before she could even think them out. Her anger had been toward her own jealousy, not Alphinaud directly.  _ What? Why did you just say that you idiot?  _ All she could think at that moment were of the various crowds of women that had gathered around him earlier. The old remarks about Alphinaud’s previous escapades at the Studium, things hinted at by Alisaie, and how he had been the  _ youngest _ in attendance.

Alphinaud stiffened, giving Eolyn a sidelong glance. “..Excuse me?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Since when have you been so interested in whom I share company with?”

“I.. I uh.” Eolyn did not have the will to respond. She couldn’t believe her own thoughts had escaped as horrid words from her own lips. Alphinaud crossed his arms, glaring at her.

“Do you always surround yourself in the company of older elezen men? I’m beginning to think you’ve acquired a type.” He spat the words back at her. Eolyn took a step back, eyes wide.  _ What have you done? _

“You’ve been close to many, haven’t you? ...Lord Haurchefant most recently, if I recall.” the sudden change in Alphinaud’s tone worried her. “There was quite an age difference between the two of you.” 

“I didn’t really notice.” The eight years between her and Haurchefant seemed like mere bells compared to the much narrowed four between her and Alphinaud. Somehow Haurchefant’s being older never seemed much of an issue. People wouldn’t have noticed, or cared. Yet with Alphinaud.. _ What was he after?  _ Haurchefant had been dead for years now, the time slipped away in an instant.  _ Had her witless comment angered him that badly?  _ She regretted opening her mouth even more.

Eolyn frowned at her companion, biting her lip to keep from talking, before turning back to look at the night sky.

Memories flooded in as if they were still happening in front of her. Gods, how she missed Haurchefant. That always smiling face, ever cheerful even when things had seemed dire. He has been her cheerleader, and more, in the times when she felt she couldn’t turn anyplace else. While they had been together, it had been more like two friends rather than two people madly in love. Francel had put it succinctly once, ‘ _ Haurchefant is a man of passion, and when in the midst of such, the subject of his passion is like to end up the next morning in his bedchambers; naked, pleasantly sore, and unsure of what had just happened the night before.’ _

“You two were, ah..” Alphinaud trailed off, seemingly afraid of finishing the statement. His voice had lost much of its earlier anger already. Eolyn tensed slightly, remembering.

They had been together twice, both times unexpected but not unwelcome. The first had been the night they’d arrived back in Coerthas, after the events in Ul’dah. Eolyn had finally been coaxed to leave Alphinaud’s side, her own heart heavy. Alphinaud had looked so lost, so hurt. Eolyn had wanted nothing more than to rush back to his side, and wrap her arms around him fully, to sweep her fingers through his hair and tell him all would be alright. 

Haurchefant had dragged her away, and in the midst of the traipse up the stairs back to her room had kissed her, pressing her to the cold stone walls a moment, before taking her hand and leading her to his room instead. She’d felt her body relax, half from exhaustion, half from the sudden release of tension through his lips, and followed him wordlessly. He’d been gentle, encouraging. A pillar when she’d become exhausted trying to be one herself.

Haurchefant had known about her feelings toward Alphinaud, remarked on them even, how she always seemed glued to the younger elezen’s side. How he felt nearly jealous that she didn’t look at him that way instead. And yet, in his ever-loving nature, he’d been perfectly fine with Eolyn’s feelings. Had cheered her up when she felt guilty or upset. She truly hadn’t deserved a friend like Haurchefant.

The second had been in Fortemps Manor, in one of the lesser used service hallways. It had been the night before they were to rescue Ser Aymeric. The night before Haurchefant… Eolyn let out a soft gasp, the sting returning to her chest. 

The two of them had been riled up from events, Haurchefant his usual animated self, pacing energetically back and forth, champing at the bit to take action. Eolyn had remarked on his exuberant nature teasingly, and before she’d been able to react he was to her, pressing her against a bookshelf with his entire body, his lips and tongue as eager and spirited. Her body had responded automatically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he slid his hands up her skirt before freeing himself from his own pants. He’d lifted her up, wedging her between his own body and the shelving, taking her right then and there. She remembered the low moan she’d let escape in response, only fueling him on further.

“We were.” the words suddenly felt wrong in Eolyn’s mouth.

A wave of guilt washed over Eolyn, and she shuddered, gripping at the hand railing in front of her. Guilt over the fact that Haurchefant, rather than she, was dead. Guilt over the fact that she’d let herself give in to her physical desires when her heart clearly ached for someone else. Guilt over the fact that same young man now stood there, staring at her now with a look of concern rather than the anger he rightly should have.  _ Why does it ache so badly? _ Alphinaud wasn’t hers, nor she his. Yet somehow she felt as if she’d wronged him, in a way.

“I..” Alphinaud sounded almost hurt, sending another pang of guilt through Eolyn’s heart. How she wanted to explain that it wasn’t the same. That she still loved him most of all, that she wished it had been him she’d been with, comforting, comforted through all these times. And yet those words felt hollow and guilty and selfish in her throat. Instead, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, beginning to trickle down her cheek.

Alphinaud’s arms were suddenly wrapped around her from behind, consoling her, his head resting on her shoulder. Eolyn had forgotten how much taller he’d gotten. She tensed, heart beating fast from the sudden act of affection. She could feel his own heart beating against her back, the warmth of his body soaking into her.

“Forgive me.” Alphinaud buried his face against her neck, nuzzling it lightly. The sheer act was enough to send a small shiver down her spine, her cheeks turning hot from under the wet of tears. “I had not the right to say those things. I feel I’ve hit a nerve..”

Forgive him? She had been the one to start the argument. Alphinaud had every right to be angry with her, to seethe. She had no right to feel jealous, or accuse him of anything. And yet, here he was, consoling her when it should have been the other way around.

Eolyn let out a quiet sob. Her body leaned into Alphinaud’s, suddenly exhausted from the amount of emotion flowing into her at once. She reached up and wrapped her own fingers around his, pulling his embrace closer. She didn’t deserve him either.  _ I don’t deserve anyone _ .

“...Alphinaud.” her voice felt so small and weak. Alphinaud only half-murmured something in response, his eyes closing as he continued to absent-mindedly nuzzle into her neck, brushing his nose against the nape. He hugged her tighter, letting out a soft sigh before pressing his lips to her neck, his tongue brushing against her skin.

The act was enough to jolt Eolyn back to reality, and she stood straight again, breaking free of Alphnaud’s embrace. She turned to face him, finding him wide eyed and staring at her, his own face tomato red. He still held his arms half in the air, before lowering them and taking a step back.

“I.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-.” Alphinaud could barely get the words out. Eolyn could only look at him, half in worry and half in embarrassment as he slowly began to back away from her. She reached out to stop him too late as he turned tail and exited the balcony.

Her fingers trembled. Her entire body trembled. But she couldn’t leave it like this. Not now. Whether it was her emotions clouding her judgment, or just her own shame, Eolyn chased after him. She stopped at the door to his room, hesitating a moment before opening it softly.

The room was dark, Alphinaud’s form barely visible within it. She found him on the bed, his face buried into a pillow, back turned to her. He remained silent and motionless as she sat down on the bed beside him. Eolyn thanked the gods that he could not see her now, a mess of trembling nerves, cheeks streaked with tears. She watched him for a moment, trying to make out the rise and fall of his chest in the dim light. He was hardly a teenager any longer, yet he still had that same delicate look to him, the one she’d grown to love so much. Despite all their deeds, his way with words, her way with the bow, they were still both absolute children with their own feelings.

“I’m younger than you. A child in many eyes still. No matter how smart I am, how articulate, even how much taller I get. How I tell myself I’m not, I can’t deny the fact that I am.” he huffed out the words, breaking the silence.  “I figured you’d always seen me as one too. Something pitiful needing protecting. No matter how I try, I’ll not be that strong warrior, or a decorated commander, or..I guess I’d grown jealous.” Sometimes he had no confidence in his own abilities as if past events still haunted him despite all he’d managed since. He wasn’t wrong. Eolyn  _ did _ feel the need to protect him, but it wasn’t because she pitied him.  _ He was jealous? _

Eolyn reached down, running her fingers through Alphinaud’s hair. “I’ve never seen you as a child. Physically, yes. I suppose elezen are slower to age. But you’ve always been my equal. My superior even. When we’re working together I don’t see someone younger. I see Alphinaud, my comrade in arms. Intelligent diplomat saving the world. Always at my side. Willing to defend my honor. Which made it even worse when-” she stopped, flushing. 

Should she tell him how she felt? How she longed for him, ached for his arms around her, his lips on every ilm of her, his body as deep into and close to her as they could be. How she’d turned to someone else for comfort when she’d needed it most because she was afraid. How she’d tried to suppress the feeling over and over, in guilt of what others would think, how they’d talk or stare. How every time she caught him flirting with another woman, making a remark about a beauty, she seethed in anger under the surface. She let the words flow from her anyway. At least he wouldn’t be able to see her face while she did. Alphinaud remained silent through it all.

“..I did not mind what you did.” _ Please, do it again. _ That same warmth washed over her body. “It just took me by surprise. I didn’t think you’d considered me as more than a close friend.” That was a lie. She’d picked up on all the times he’d blushed, when he’d called out her name in his sleep. The times he’d grabbed her hand without thinking, tugging her to wherever. Seethed when others made attempts at her. Kissed her drunkenly in the Intercessory. It was clear as day.

Alphinaud sat up, staring at her, his lips mere ilms from her own. She could make out the faint line of tears on his own face in the dim lighting. She wanted to comfort him so badly. To just hold him and pretend like time itself had stopped. To not worry about primals, or fighting, or politics or anything else that got in the way. But… Eolyn turned, making ready to stand up and leave.

A hand reached out, grabbing Eolyn by the wrist.

 

“...Stay the night?” 

 

The words were whispered, barely audible. It was good that the dark of the room hid the emotions playing across Eolyn’s face at that moment. “..If you don’t mind the company.” 

Eolyn’s entire body suddenly felt made of liquid. Her heart beat so fast she worried it might burst from her chest. She climbed onto the bed and into Alphinaud’s arms, entire body trembling with exhaustion and tension. She could feel Alphinaud’s own heart beating fast with her own. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her hair, nuzzling against her forehead softly. 

Alphinaud pressed his lips to hers, and Eolyn thought she might pass out from the sudden explosion within her own head. She closed her eyes, pressing into him, savoring the feel of his lips against hers, the taste of them, their softness. He was actually kissing her. A real kiss. Not murmurings of affection while asleep, or accidental brushes against her, or drunken attempts. It was actually him, right here, pressed to her.

He pulled away for a moment, looking at her in the dim light before leaning in again. Alphinaud parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth gently. She let out a soft moan, pressing closer into him, enjoying the taste of him against her own tongue. He pulled her down against him, kissing her over and over until they were both exhausted and out of breath.

The two laid together for what seemed an eternity, Alphinaud’s breath slowly steadying into a quiet rhythm. Eolyn closed her eyes, letting herself feel something other than guilt and pain, and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.
> 
> Writing conflict between these two has been REALLY hard for me. This chapter was actually written out when I'd decided to do more than the two initial fluff chapters months ago, and I've been sitting on it, tweaking and poking at it since trying to get it right. The problem is, I feel like the WoL is super agreeable, and that they're on the same page with Alphinaud almost all of the time. I'm still not 100% happy with how it turned out, but I might never be.
> 
> Hopefully this longer chapter (nearly half the size of everything so far!) will tide you over for a bit until I figure out how to handle the last few chapters. This isn't going to end as happy and fluff-filled as it started.


	9. Death of a Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Warrior of Light dies.

_Why was it suddenly raining? Perhaps it was the explosive release of aether causing chaos._ The winds gave an ominous howl in response, driving the drops of rain sideways into Eolyn’s face.

Arrows flew, harps were strummed, and Eolyn dodged and danced her way around the enemy in front of her. It felt almost choreographed as she flitted around, trying to keep her mind focused on the task set in front of her. Yet she couldn’t help but let her mind wander as fatigue hit within the chaos of it all.

It had been moons since the events in the inn. Alphinaud and Eolyn had spent many nights since together, curled up in each other’s arms, soothing the other with countless kisses. For the first time in a while, she felt truly happy. Complete. They had attempted to be discrete, yet the curious glances of the other Scions in their company had not gone unnoticed.

Things had yet to progress any further, and just when they’d begun to settle in comfortably to their new normal, they’d been pulled away again by another disaster. _Duty to the realm comes first, as always._

A slice to her abdomen was enough to pull her from her distraction, and Eolyn dropped to one knee, an arm held to her waist. Why was it always come to fighting? No matter how much talk and reasoning her companion had attempted, it always came to this. Not that she minded. She was happy to clean up the messes left behind, but it still hurt to see the crestfallen look in Alphinaud’s eyes when his words met on deaf ears.

Another hit struck her shoulder, sending her bow flying. She cursed the Gods above under her breath, racing to get it before the enemy had chance to strike again.

In the end, she finally bested it, but Eolyn felt completely broken inside as if her innards were nothing left but mush. She stood for a moment, panting heavily, the pain in her abdomen growing more intense.

The battle had been the hardest she’d won. Ascians, dragons, and all other creatures seemed to pale in comparison to the might of what had been in front of her. Eolyn had lobbed countless arrows into its body, attempting to dodge and wend her way around as she fought. But she couldn’t dodge every movement, and her body had been struck more times than she could count.

Eolyn staggered away from the large body dissolving into aether behind her. Covered in blood and mud, it was hard to tell which was her own and which was that of the beast she’d just managed to slay. Her breath was becoming more shallow with each step, as if part of the primal remained clasped around her very lungs. She lurched forward, attempting to use her bow as a makeshift cane to keep upright. The world seemed to spin and darken at the corners of her vision, blurring in and out with every step.

She could make out Alphinaud in the distance, running full-speed toward her. His hair was matted to his face, clothing damp as he’d been nearby at the ready to rush to her side when the deed was done.

“ _Twelve be praised_ , are you alright?” Those familiar words were uttered with their usual mix of worry and relief. Alphinaud stopped in front of her, bent over, hands on his knees to catch his breath for a moment.

“I’m fine..”  Eolyn barely managed to choke the words out as her throat suddenly seemed to fill with liquid.

 

_I’m not fine._

 

Her vision began to dim again as she attempted to stagger forward once more toward Alphinaud. She could barely make out his face now, those deep blue eyes changing from relief to fear as she moved toward him. All she wanted was to look at him, to keep the image of his face imprinted on her mind.

“...Alphinaud..” Eolyn coughed out his name, mixed with blood. It suddenly felt as if water was rushing into her very head, drowning out any other noise. She could see his mouth moving, replying to her, but there was no understanding. The roaring in her head filled her with an immense need to close her eyes and give in. _If I only closed them for a moment, just a short rest.._ With a final attempt at moving forward her legs gave out, eyes unfocusing on the young man in front of her, before crumpling face-first onto the ground.

A deep cry escaped Alphinaud’s throat when he’d meant to call out her name. The same sound an animal makes as it finds itself in the jaws of a monster; a mix of gurgling pain and intense fear all wound up in one pitiful, primal wail. He dropped to his knees beside her, immediately reaching out and attempting to imbue her with a healing glow.

“Gods no.. No no no no no.” Alphinaud rolled Eolyn onto her side, propping her up in his arms, checking for any signs of life; breathing, bleeding wounds, twitching fingers, anything. He placed an ear to her chest, listening for the steady beat of her heart he’d grown so used to falling asleep against. She lay lifeless before him, unmoving. Another cry was loosed from his lips as realization washed over him, eyes wide, pupils dilated against the blue of his irises.

“Please no. You can’t be dead, you can’t..” Alphinaud pulled out his grimoire, attempting his healing once more. “You beat it like you always do, my friend. You’d won..” His voice was hoarse, choking in his throat. Tears began to stream down his face as he continued for what seemed like an eternity without success. Dropping the book without closing it, he leaned in over her.

Alphinaud buried his face against Eolyn’s chest, letting out another sob. “You can’t be.. I love you.. You can’t be..You always..” The words were choked out, nearly a whisper against the now pouring rain. He whispered the words over and over, each time more quietly until only his lips formed them but no sound remained.

Alphinaud slowly sat upright again, his fingers digging into the fabric of Eolyn’s tunic, looking down at her body below him, eyes now glazed over from tears and shock. His entire body trembled of its own accord, making him shiver uncontrollably. The others were catching up to the two of them, shouting various commands and other cries in the distance, but it seemed as if time were passing in slow motion, bells going by before they reached his side.

Thancred arrived first, mouth parted, lips curled into a look of fear. Before him, Alphinaud began muttering again, rocking back and forth slightly on his knees, completely oblivious to his surroundings save the body in front of him. Alisaie found them next, dropping beside her brother, looking from him to Eolyn and back, eyes wide in shock and worry despite her usual stern composure.

“I’ve killed you. I’ve killed the Warrior of Light. I’ve killed her…” the words were muttered over and over, even as Alphinaud felt himself being pulled away from Eolyn’s body. He could make out faint shouts in his direction, his name being called from what felt like malms away. Arms were gripped around his torso as he was pulled from her, even as he struggled and fought to free himself from them so he could return back. To her side. Her body.

 

“I’ve killed her.. I’ve killed her..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for driving a knife through your adorable tiny elf-nerd heart.
> 
> I promise the remaining two chapters will explain?


	10. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they can't live without each other.

_ Hear.. Feel.. Think.. _ The words echoed through her head. Eolyn found herself floating, facing the giant familiar crystal in front of her. Hydaelyn sure had picked a terrible time to call Eolyn to her side. She’d been in the middle of dying- or so she thought. She felt a flash of pain through her head and brought a hand up to her temple. 

Before her, she could see various members of the Scions running around in the distance. They looked like ants from her perch, scrambling about to and fro. She could barely make out what they were doing, and could hear nothing at all. Was that.. Was that her own body there?

Eolyn blinked out of her Echo, or what she hoped that had been.  _ It is not your time, blessed child.  _ A warm presence was suddenly beside her. Long golden hair, cloudy blue eyes, a flowing dress. _ Minfilia.. _ A hand was placed on her chest, and she closed her eyes, letting its warmth envelop her.

Eolyn felt herself forcefully shoved back into her body with a violent rush. She shivered from the damp of the clothes stuck to her, and the feel of arms wrapped around her body, carrying her. A small cough erupted from her chest as her lungs attempted to again fill with air.

“...Stay still.. ...Worried to death.. ...All we could do..” the words drifted in and out of Eolyn’s conscious. She sensed they were aimed at her, but she was far too exhausted to make them out. She opened an eye partially, looking up at whoever was still carrying her. A glowing face framed by long silvery blue hair looked down at her with a smirk and smiling eyes.  _ Have care, my dear! You very nearly endeavoured to die a hero this day. I’m rather jealous at your attempt to upstage me!  _

_ Haurchefant?  _ No, he was dead. Unless she also..  Her mind was playing tricks. 

“...the boy.. ...worry. ...half-dead you… ...Warrior of-” again the words were pointed in her direction, but she couldn’t make sense of them. Eolyn closed her eyes again, feeling the world darken around her once more.

It all felt like a dream as Eolyn drifted in and out of consciousness. She could make out distant memories - a cloth pressed to her forehead, her hand squeezed gently by soft fingers. Whispers, voices against her ear, pleading for her to wake up. Sometimes she was floating, drifting through a sea of aether, calmed by its cool caress around her body. Others, she was locked in an endless battle, electricity shooting through her head, pushing her away from her very being. In between each moment were seemingly endless bells of blackness, nothingness, a void.

Eolyn woke with a start, her eyes fluttering open, and took a deep breath. She turned her head to the side with a wince of pain- it felt as if every muscle in her body had been kneaded and smashed beyond recognition. She glanced up at the other seated next to her, slender frame outlined by long snow-white hair, piercing blue eyes, pointed nose, delicate cheekbones, and a hint of lipstick.

“...Alisaie.” Eolyn’s voice croaked, hoarse from having gone unused so long. The other woman glanced over, smirking down at her.

“It figures the moment my dear brother leaves your bedside, you wake up. He’ll be beyond jealous when he finds out..” The smirk formed into a full smile from the younger elezen woman. Alisaie relaxed into the chair, tilting it back at an angle.  “I’m glad you’re awake, Eolyn.”

Eolyn smiled back, struggling to prop herself up slightly.  _ How long have I been out? What happened?  _ As if reading her mind, Alisaie replied.

“Two weeks, nearly. You certainly gave everyone quite the scare.” Alisaie rolled her eyes, her usual attempt at hiding her own feelings beyond a gruff exterior. “Alphinaud was so distraught he refused to leave your side. Not even attempts at talking politics-” Alisaie groaned, “-got him to leave. I honestly think he was afraid you’d die if he did.” 

“You’re lucky he was nearby, you know.” she continued on, “If it wasn’t for him attempting to heal you, albeit poorly, you might be nothing more than a memory now.” 

Alisaie’s tone turned more serious, “Eolyn..” deep blue eyes looked down at her, familiar yet somehow quite different from Alphinaud’s, “I’ve never seen my brother so.. broken before. He’d completely lost it, sitting there and muttering over and over. When he thought you dead, I was afraid he’d..” Alisaie looked away. “I was afraid he’d do something drastic himself.” her fingers curled up and she gritted her teeth as if the very thought of Alphinaud taking his life stung her to the core.

Eolyn’s heart sank. Had he really been that far gone over her? She hadn’t even considered the possibility. The possibility of dying. Well, she had, but it had never fazed her before. If her death meant saving the lives of others, it had been worth it. She was, after all, the only one who could do it. And yet she’d never even thought of how her death might affect others, how even if she saved everyone else there’d be someone left behind, shattered.

What would she have done if it had been the other way? If Alphinaud had laid there, dying in her arms? A knot formed in her stomach at the thought. She had no doubt she’d attempt something drastic in her grief, and with her apparent power, that could mean disaster for the realm. Eolyn closed her eyes, trying to ignore the idea.

 

“ _ Thank the Twelve. _ ” Those all too familiar words were uttered from the doorway, filled with more than their usual passion. Alphinaud nearly dropped the items in his arms he’d been carrying in as he rushed toward Eolyn, brushing past his sister. He dropped the now unimportant sundries into Alisaie’s lap, his sister letting out an annoyed sigh, and placed himself on the side of the bed grabbing Eolyn’s hands in his own instead.

Tears welled up immediately in Alphinaud’s eyes, a mixture of relief and tension leaving his body and the remaining worry hidden behind them. He reached up to wipe at them with one hand, the other still firmly grasping Eolyn’s own.

“I thought you were _dead._ I thought you were gone.. I thought I’d killed you _._ ”  Alphinaud sniffed, before smiling from behind sad eyes. “I thought I was going to have to go looking for a new primal slayer..”

Eolyn let out a chuckle at the attempt at humor, trying to hide her own tears forming. Her chest ached, though from her injuries or the pitiful form in front of her, she knew not.  _ Damn you, even when you’re hurting you try to be tough Alphinaud. _ She glanced over at Alisaie, who’d stood and was making her exit quietly, likely to alert the others that Eolyn was now awake. Alphinaud nodded to his sister, before fixing his eyes back on Eolyn.

After a moment, Alphinaud shifted, sitting upright, and let go of her hands. He placed his own on his knees, and looked down toward the floor, a suddenly quiet mood about him.

“Forgive me.” 

Eolyn gave a confused look at the other who refused to meet her eyes. “I’d grown so used to you coming out the victor again. I promised that I’d do everything to protect my friends and family, rather than just making them do the work. I’d promised to never take you for granted and then I went and nearly sent you off to your death.”  Alphinaud clutched at his knees, bunching the fabric against it slightly in his fists, pausing to take a breath.

“I’ve - I’ve realized something. I’ve grown quite fond of you over these past few years.” another pause, “..As more than just friends.” he took another deep breath. Of course it had grown to more than just friends. He didn’t have to say what was so obvious between them. Their nights curled up in each other's’ arms was beyond what most friends did.

“I’ve realized that the very  _ thought _ of, of losing you brings me to tears. That.. “ Alphinaud turned, staring into Eolyn’s eyes. His face was a flush of emotions - fear, determination, worry, pain,  _ love _ . Eolyn’s heart raced at the sight, the look of his lips formed into a slight pout, the crinkling of skin around his visible eye, the way his hair fell hiding the other.

“Would that I had the Echo. So that I could go in your stead. Protect you. Anything other than having to stand idly by while the next time might be your last.” He leaned in closer. Eolyn could feel her heart trying to escape her chest, her own cheeks flushing from more than her injuries. 

“When I thought you were dead.. I couldn’t think. I was completely lost..” Alphinaud choked the words out, his eyes forming tears again. “If I ever lost you, I don’t know what I’d do. Or if I’d want to even..” Eolyn wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him closer to her. To let him know that it was OK, that she  _ enjoyed _ fighting for everyone. That by her being special she could prevent the pain, and hurt, and deaths of hundreds, nay thousands, of others. 

 

_ Except one. _

 

Eolyn pursed her lips. “Alphinaud. You’ve nothing to forgive. I’m _ glad _ that I’m able to fight primals. I’m glad that I can be the one protecting you. That I can be the one saving everyone else the pain and loss. The destruction. Ever since I’ve known you, I’ve wanted to be there at your side, to be the one fighting. I’d never even considered what would happen if I-”  

She paused, ready to add more, but was interrupted instead as Alphinaud leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was forceful at first, filled with pain, worry, and hurt all at once before it softened. A small gasp escaped Eolyn’s lips, whether from sudden arousal or pain from her injuries, she was unsure. She closed her eyes and brought Alphinaud closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once, but she was unable to pinpoint any except for the need to keep feeling his body against hers.

Alphinaud replied in kind, moving and looping a leg over her body, straddling her underneath him. He propped his arms to either side of her, showering her with more delicate kisses, stopping only to place them along her jaw instead for a few moments before returning to her lips.

Eolyn could feel the weight of his body against her, pressing down. Despite the aches of various bruised and slashed bits of her body, she felt comfortable, Alphinaud’s own warmth soothing her. He wasn’t at all heavy, instead he felt electric and hot and gentle all at once. 

She ignored the flash of pain through her side as she gripped him tightly, an involuntary soft moan escaping from her lips. She tugged on his clothing in an attempt to get him as near as possible, pressing against him wasn’t close enough. Arched her hips against his, her entire body begging for him at once. She felt Alphinaud’s body responding to hers, his own pelvis rocking against hers of its own accord. A hand trailed over his neck and shoulders, moving lightly down his chest, reaching to grab at his -

A loud throat clearing could be heard from the doorway. “If we’re interrupting you two, I suppose it best we come back another time.” Eolyn and Alphinaud broke apart, turning to face the party of Scions that had formed at the door with beet-red faces. Krile stood at the front, her arms crossed, an amused smirk playing across her face.

_ Did they have to show up now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting open on my computer for two days, unsure how to finish it, or even if I wanted to keep writing it. It was started early on, before I'd figured out the in between bits. I've had a rough past week, and came across some disheartening comments that kinda killed my drive for a bit.
> 
> But- that's neither here nor there. What started off as pure fluff rattling in my head certainly has evolved into something completely different. I really could write about these two forever, mainly for my own self-indulgence, but this is coming to a conclusion- at least in this particular set. (I'm sure there will be more.) The final chapter will just be sort of a NSFW bonus, rather than actual story.
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who's read this so far, and all the kind and lovely comments. I grin ear to ear just at the thought someone cared enough to read it!


	11. (Explicit) Long-Awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two finally get to express their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: While the fic is marked as mature, this chapter is explicit!

The bed is comforting after a long and hard day. It welcomes her, under the thick covers, nestled against plush pillows. And best of all, it contains another occupant, who is as eager to warm and wrap around her better than any blanket could.

Eolyn gently traces a finger along Alphinaud’s cheek and over the length of his ear, before entwining her fingers into his hair. He’s let it out of its usual braid for once, the long strands draping over his neck and shoulders. The color of snow _._ _Snow was calming._ Alphinaud reaches up and takes her hand, lightly kissing her fingertips.

Her wounds have mostly healed, and while not fully recovered, she’s been able to return to her tasks. No sooner than she has been discharged from her infirmary bed, she’s again in Alphinaud’s room every night, curled up in his arms. The two cling together as if letting go would mean the other being lost forever. While they may have their own duties to attend to during the day, the night is theirs. 

He pulls her closer, wrapping an arm about her waist. She buries herself into his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it quickens against her. His mouth begins to trail across her forehead, down her cheeks, and across her lips, before settling a moment to suck on her neck. She shivers at the sensation, tilting her head back and letting out a happy sigh. The lips move on down to her collar before he pulls aside her shirt and kisses her shoulder instead.

She’s filled with a sudden heat and drags her fingers through his hair, pressing up against his lips with her body. He grips lightly at her shirt again, before pausing and pulling away, looking her in the eyes. Asking.

“..You’re sure?” she looks back, suddenly lost in those deep blues. He nods, eyes focusing on only her, and she smiles. _I’m sure too._ She’s never been more sure in her life. She feels as if this moment would never come, the sudden throbbing between her legs adding to her desire. 

She sits up and tugs her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor beside them. His hands are immediately trailing up her waist and over her chest, exploring every ilm of her body. His cheeks flush as he reaches her breasts, delicately running his fingers over them as if he’s afraid to break her. He squeezes her nipples gently between his fingers, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She lets out a soft moan in response, causing his blush to deepen. She can feel his fingers trembling slightly, both from excitement and nerves, but he continues on in response to her soft sounds of delight, attempting to draw more from her.

She climbs atop him suddenly, hooking a leg over his body and straddling him under her. Sliding her hands down his chest and under his shirt for a moment, her own fingers tingle at the sensation of his skin underneath. She continues downward, resting them between his legs, running her fingers over the fabric separating them. She teases him for a bit, caressing him through the fabric, feeling his arousal growing under her fingers. He squirms and lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. She lets her fingers linger longer, until he is writhing and thrusting against them lightly, his body hot under her.

She takes the opportunity to undo his pants, climbing off him and tugging them down. He wiggles free from them and she lets them fall to the floor before tugging at his smallclothes next. She brings her face close, planting small kisses along his belly and down his pelvis, nuzzling against the softness.

He’s fully hard as she envelops him in her mouth for a moment, before pulling away and sliding her tongue along him from base to tip, grasping him firmly. He twitches under her, sucking air sharply through his teeth at the sensation. She grins, closing her eyes and running her tongue along him again slowly, working her way over his entirety. She lets her tongue linger along the tip, tasting his saltiness, before sucking on him fully again.

He stiffens, arching his hips up against her, thrusting himself deep into her mouth, fingers digging into the sheets below.

“...Eolyn.” he gasps out, “If you continue on like this I’m afraid I’ll not be good for long.” he pleads with her. She opens her eyes, staring up at his flushing face, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. He’s panting already. It doesn’t matter to her if he finishes now, it only means many more times to enjoy after, and after that, and after. She knows neither of them will ever be satisfied enough. But with the pleading look in his eyes, she obliges, and pulls away, climbing up beside him.

He immediately begins to shower her in kisses again, tugging her close and panting into her ear before nibbling on it gently. He’s more forceful, determined, despite the slight tremble in his body giving away that he’s still nervous. His hands are exploring her body again, sliding down her chest, and over her stomach. He hesitates only a moment, before slipping them under her waistband.

He takes her moan of pleasure as consent to tug off her remaining clothing, before rolling her onto her back and straddling her instead. A smirk draws across his lips as he playfully attempts to hold her down, but both of their hands are shaking now, more from growing anticipation than fear. Instead, he leans in, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck again, before reaching her breasts. He takes his time on each, running his tongue over her nipples, nibbling gently when he feels her shudder under him. 

She’s starting to pant too, eyes closed, lost in the enjoyment of his tongue against her body. His hot breath and wet tongue against her are enough to make her feel feverish. His fingers begin to move down, trailing over her belly and slipping between her legs once more.

It is her turn to blush, squirming under his touch and tongue, letting another elated sigh escape her lips. She presses to him, urging him on, running her own fingers from his scalp down his neck and over his back. She’s dripping with arousal already, and the touch of his fingers sends another wave of heat through her body. He explores gently at first, sliding a thumb over her clit and down the length of her. She parts her legs wider for him, arching her pelvis into his fingertips. He takes the hint and slides a finger into her, letting out a soft gasp when he realizes how aroused she is against him.

She arches again into him, begging for more. He slips a second finger in as she rocks against him, pressing him deeper. She angles her body until his fingers are brushing against the perfect spots, causing her to jerk slightly. The kisses stop as he concentrates between her legs instead and she lets out a soft whine, looking at him. He looks back up apologetically. While a great tactician on the field, multitasking has escaped him in this moment. Luckily, he’s a fast learner and begins to soothe her with kisses again.

Her hands slide down over his hips and she reaches for him, running her fingers over the length of him. He’s hard and twitching against her already from the sensation, letting out a soft moan and forgetting what he’s doing.

He begins to apologize profusely, the flush creeping out to the tips of his ears. She laughs and just pulls him against her, sucking on his lip. He relaxes some and she uses the moment to guide him into her.

He fills her easily, the gentle stretching sending a shiver up her spine. She shudders and moans into his lips, rocking up against him. While it had been him complaining he might not last long, she fears it is her that will be over the edge too soon. He plunges deeper into her, slow and hesitant at first, before getting used to the rhythm. His breath quickens and he exhales loudly against her lips.

She feels her own thoughts slipping away, focusing only on the sensation between her legs. She wraps a leg around his hip, moving him to hit all the right spots, her entire body aching for his. It’s not enough, she’s greedy and wants more- all of him, at once. He responds by quickening the pace, sending another moan from her lips. The sound spurs him on and he shudders himself.

“Eolyn, I..” his groans out the words in between kisses, warning her. She’s too far gone to let him stop now. She responds by squeezing her legs around him tighter, plunging him as deep as he can go. It sends him over the edge, clutching at the sheets under them, his face screwing up into pleasure, biting his own lip. The sudden warmth and look on his face is enough to send another tremor through her own body, and she arches against him, moaning and spasming around him.

They’re both still panting as he drops down beside her, pulling her back into his arms. He grips around her waist, whispering into her ear.  _ I love you _ . She smiles, returning the sentiment. In that moment they are both content, long awaited desires finally realized. She dozes off, nuzzling into his chest, fingers entangled in his hair. 

 

_ Hair like fallen snow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. that's it, -for now! I've got an entire separate document filled with snippets to flesh out, one of these days.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
